The Snake's Up to No Good
by HachiPon
Summary: YAY! First storyy! I hope everyone likes it. Warnings INSIDE! Shiroi Kiyoshi is a girly kind of guy, whaddaya know! He's Gay! whoo, SasukeXBoy OC Just a story I decided to make. It'll go into some of the Shipuudden later on. hehe, starting from Graduation
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" Masashi Kishimoto does... we have the same birthday!!! ^^ Haha, he has a twin!!! sorry...

WARNING: Yaoi/ shonen- ai in later chapters. Homophobes have been warned. Not promising any lemons. Could have bad people descripitions because you should know what these people look like! BOY OC!!!

I hate snakes, but for some reason my guardian, great uncle, Orochimaru adored snakes. He even called me Hebi- chan! (Snake in Japanese) Well, my name's actually Kiyoshi- meaning pure. I like to bothering him. *chuckle*

"Orochi- chan, where're we going?"

"You'll know in a bit."

"How do you know I'll know." I laughed inwardly.

"Because you will. Now let us walk in peace."

"Why?"

"Because you're being too loud."

"Why?"

"How am I supposed to know."

I asked why a few hundred more times and we finally got to a huge cave thingy... With a boulder stuck in the entrance. -_- How boringgg. An 9 year old can only take so much. I groaned. "This is boring."

"Just wait and see. It will be better."

Orochimaru did a hand sign and the boulder moved. O.o awesome. ^^

"Orochi- sama, that's so cool!"

"Tch, sama. Who'd say that about you." a blonde scoffed. His bangs covered one of his eyes, and that eye had a scope on it... He looked like a girl. O.O'' and his eye- the one I could see- was ocean blue. His skin was tannish...

"Do you remember what I taught you, Hebi- chibi- chan?" (chibi also means shorty, like a nickname.)

=_=' "I think so... He's Deidara, Iwagakure- Village hidden in the Stones. Specialty- clay explosives. Favorite quote- 'Art is a Bang.'"

"Good." he gave me a cookie. I took it smiling and gobbled it down.

"What is he, your filing cabinet?" This man had bluish gray skin and his hair was a navy blue. Small beady eyes and gills on his cheeks. When he smiled, his teeth were sharp, resembling shark's teeth.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Kirigakure- Village Hidden in the Mist. Seven Swordman with the strongest and most unique sword. Able to absorb chakra. Nickname- No tailed Bijuu. Sensitive about his skin color."

People around him laughed.

"Hey! That's not nice!" he yelled at me.

I pointed at a red headed puppet. His eyes were almost the color of honey, only redder. "Akasuna no Sasori- Sasori of the Red Sands. Sunagakure- Village hidden in the Sand. A master puppeteer who believes art is eternal, constantly fighting with Deidara. After his parents died, he makes them puppets and later turns himself into one too. His only organ, a heart- in the black container."

I pointed to a man with silver hair and bright reddish pink eyes. "Hidan. Yugakure- Village hidden in hot water. *laughs* Not much is known about him. He is immortal if he kills constantly, doing a ritual to worship his god 'Jashin'."

I pointed at a man covered up, only his eyes and nose showing. His eyes resembled olives, " Kakuzu. Takigakure- Village hidden in the waterfall. O.o Five hearts. Also immortal like his partner Hidan. Kisame openly calls them "Zombie Brothers" Age 91. Has weird tentacles that sew Hidan back up when he's... Decapitated."

I sighed, "Zetsu... I dunno much about him." I sat down where I was and continued lazily. "He eats corspes and spies for Akatsuki... Plant man... Resembles venus flytrap...... Schizophrenic."

"Konan, the only female. From Village Hidden in the Rain I suppose. trained by Orochi- sama, Tsunade- sama and Jiraiya- sama. Specialty- Origami..?"

"Pein. Formally Yahiko. Technically Nagato.... Yeahhh... That's all I'll expose on him. Kekkei Genkai- Rinnegan... Same village as Konan."

"You know more?" Orochimaru said, confused.

"Well... Yeah."

"Tell me later."

"Why should I?"

"You always give me trouble, child."

:P " I hate snakes."

I went back to the classifications and gave the last man a drunken point. His hair was a dark dark brown and he had pretty eyes that're blazing scarlet red. "Kisame's partner- Uchiha Itachi. Konohagakure- Village Hidden in the Leaves. Massacred his family and joined Akatsuki. Specialty- Genjutsu and Kekkei Genkai, Sharingan. He spared his brother to 'avenge' him someday. Name- Sasuke."

"Ah. That's why I'm here."

"What're you gonna do? Hiss at him?" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Deidara, watching him play with his clay. "Can I play too?"

"Sure, un... wait. =_='''' this isn't playtime kid!!! Go play with Orochimaru- san, un!!!"

"I don wanna." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Aw, you're a cute kid, un. What's your name?" He ruffled my hair.

"Kiyoshi. You're a very pretty boy, hopefully you're gay."

"O.O' how old are you... And hey, hmph, that's not nice." he whacked my head.

"brain cells!!!"

"Come on Chibi- tan. (short, small... Something like that... I got it from Junjou Romantica. *shrugs*)" Orochimaru was MAD.

"But-"

"No buts Kiyoshi, time to go." he took my arm and started dragging me.

"I want a hug from Barbie!!!"

"WHAT?!" Deidara yelled.

Everyone laughed.

"Hope to see you again, Kiyoshi." Itachi said, giving me, almost a smile and waved, then he turned to Orochi and smirked.

"Bye beautiful people! I'm forced to go away by this ugly snake!"

he glared at me, hoisted me over his shoulder, and closed the boulder.

* * *

"Why do you always have to live in such stuffy places... I hate underground... Why did you want me. You can barely take care of yourself."

Orochimaru started rubbing his temples and shoved me into my living quarters... My 'cell'. I'm in jail!!! Well, it had an okay bed... A t.v, pillows, and stuffed animals... But I was alone... No one ever played with me... He slammed the door. "Stay in here until dinnertime!" he locked it.

I started crying. "You never understand me!" I stomped to my bed and cried until I fell alseep.

Orochimaru's pov:

That child always manages to give me a headache... No headache jutsu? No, the pain is clouding my brain. I went into the medicine cabinet and took the Advil out... I shook the bottle... Are you kidding me..? It was empty! I groaned... Good thing that boy is cute. -__-'

His hair is black like mine but it was short... A girly kind of short, where it went over his ears and his bangs went to the side. His eyes were like mine too. Green. Considering I have an obsession... Yes, I've acknowledged it... I gave him contacts that show a slitted pupil, much like a snake, but the kid would wear cat ears to annoy me. His skin wasn't as pale as mine though, sadly... it was... Well, average. He paints his nails like those accursed Akatsuki members. Black. When he's defiant, he'll wear his own clothes, but otherwise, he'll wear the pretty silk kimono I give him. It's a light green to match his stunning apple green eyes. The sash was white and so was the bow. I'd tie a bow in his hair and he'd wear the traditional sandals with socks. He'd look like a beautiful girl... Of course that's only at home... Because people would think I was weird or something. If we went outside, he'd wear a black vest with fish nets under, and black fingerless gloves and black shorts that went just above his knees. Black standard ninja shoes. It made his eyes shimmer even more... Because the clothes were dark. For bed, he'll usually wear night gowns that I give him. Usually white or baby pink.

I sighed and started making dinner.

"Come and eat Kiyo- chan."

"You locked the door..." he mumbled something else I couldn't here.

"Oh yeah." I chuckled. I put the food on the table and went to open the door.

Kiyoshi's pov:

I took out my camera and when Orochi- sama opened the door, I took a picture of him smiling happily, wearing a frilly pink apron that says '#1 Mommy' On it. I put the camera away.

"Are you getting memories of me before we part ways tomorrow?"

"yep, I love you Orochi- sama." He's so idiotic. I smiled angelically at him.

"Come on, tonight we're eating your favorite."

"what's that?"

"Salmon sashimi, tomatoes, and rice balls."

"Yummy!" I jumped up, and clung onto his front like a baby lemur would with its mom.

He chuckled, closed the door and traveled to the living room where we always ate together. We sat on the couch, me on his lap, and we ate and watched horror movies. "The blood was so fake, Orochi-sama."

"It's a classic."

"What's a classic?" I was drinking some warm milk, to help me fall asleep.

"A classic is... Like an original movie, I guess... It's the best of the best. Especially this one because it's black and white. Dracula is pretty much what started the belief in vampires... Like... Frankenstein."

"Ohhh... I get it." ^^ "That means you're not a classic, because I look like you?"

O.o "That actually works." He licked his lips, and smiled, then patted my head. "Ready for your bath?"

I nodded... I guess he could be loved sometimes... Night time mostly.

Orochimaru's pov:

I guess he was okay... When he was sleepy.

I picked him up when he finished his milk and we went into the bathroom. "Turn on the water and get it. I'll get the towel and clean your back, then you can clean yourself and I'll tuck you in, okay?"

"Like always?" He looked up at me with big innocent eyes...

"Like always." I smoothed his hair out. "but tomorrow you have to be a big boy and take care of yourself, okay?"

He nodded hesitantly. "O- okay... I'm scared, though..." he turned on the water and took his pinky gown off. "Will I have to live by myself?"

"Not necessarily. You'll be living in a big house with someone else."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Itachi's brother?!"

I nodded. "It was the only place left, and it goes with my plan, perfectly."

"To do what?"

"Take the Sharingan for myself."

I got the towel and turned around. He was in the water with suds surrounding him. I licked my lips, bad habit, and knelt down and scrubbed his back.

"What will I have to do?"

"Nothing, just try to befriend him is all. I have my part of the plan already. Don't worry about a thing." I kissed his head and stood up, leaving the room.

Tomorrow's going to be interesting...

OROCHIMARU IS NOT A PEDOPHILE IN THIS STORY. I ACTUALLY LIKE OROCHIMARU. He's sexy... in ways. O.O'' I've never said that before. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Orochimaru's pov:

O.O "Hebi?" He's in my bed..?

I'd just woken up and I see this lump on my bed. Of course, it was Kiyoshi. I shook his shoulder and his eyes fluttered open. "Eh?" He paused, then his eyes went wide O.O and he panicked and fell off the bed. He started balling.

"I- I have to leave today!!!" wahhh!!!

"Don't worry, I think you'll enjoy Sasuke. I hear he is strong, stubborn, and doesn't like peopleee." I stretched the last word.

"Really?" He stopped crying and wiped his face with my blanket... O.o "Okay... will you shower with me?"

"I don't think you'd want to see me in the shower."

"Can you shower for me?"

"I think you should started doing it yourself. You're older now. Don't you want to be a big boy?"

"I don't care." He pouted and crossed his arms. "It's the last day I'll see you."

Then I understood. "Do you want to spend time with me before we part?"

He nodded softly. "We have to go shopping too. We need to get you big boy clothes."

O.o "Um... okay."

I got off the bed and picked him up, hugging him in my arms. " You're so cute when you're not annoying."

He kissed my arm. "I love you Orochi- sama."

"You don't have to be so formal. Orochi- chan."

"Chan? Are you trying to be cute?" He laughed, jumped out of my arms and left me there...

Kiyoshi's pov... later:

We went out to buy things and then came back home again. "Orochi- sama, what's all this clothes for?"

"Well people will think you're weird if you wear these gowns and the kimono, so I bought you cute pajamas and clothes for going out.

"Why would people think I'm weird? I always wear this stuff."

"Orochimaru- sama, I'm here."

I looked at the door and saw a nerdy looking boy. Another guy with silver hair. He wore glasses and had a short ponytail. Regular ninja clothes.

"Who's that?" I pouted, pointing at the man.

"This is Kabuto. He'll be my new assisstant starting today."

"Is he replacing me? How sweet."

"No, he'll be working for me."

"Sureee." I went to my room and started packing.

* * *

"Hurry up Hebi- chan, we're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"If we don't go fast, w won't make it before sun down."

"Oh, will Kabuto carry my stuff too?"

"Kabuto'a carrying my stuff, child. It's not even that much."

I dragged out a large suit case. "This is a lot."

"O.o What do you have in there Hebi?"

"Clothes... and my camera, t.v, another suit case just in case I go something-"

"Your t.v is in there? Antoher suit case too?" He knelt down to my level. "Hebi- chan, you can't carry all of that. You don't even watch t.v."

"Fine. Hopefully Sasuke has one." I took it out and used my smaller suit case instead. "Happy?"

This suit case was about half a meter with wheels and it's red. My name's on it in a pretty font.

"Orochi- sama? Do I have to walk the whole way?"

"It's not that long. We're right outside Konoha right now."

"Really???" I smiled and jumped up and down happily. "Thank you for moving. ^^ I thought we were far away!"

"Nope." He did a hand sign and transformed so nobody would recognize him. Kabuto did the same.

"Why does _he_ have to transform?"

"Because he'll be used in a later plan, I don't want him exposed so early."

"He asks a lot of questions."

"Give him a break, he's only 9 years of age." He glared at Kabuto. "Keep your inexperienced self controlled from asking and saying stupid things." He smiled at me and took my hand.

* * *

We knocked on Sasuke's door and he opened hesitantly. "You must be the loser who's moving in, right?"

"You must be the idiot who loves himself, right?"

O.o He stepped aside and let me in, the stepped back in front of the door, blocking Orochimaru and Kabuto out. "Who're you guys."

I smiles at the back of his head. Good, at least he's a security dog.

"We're his family."

"Well than say bye, because this is the last you'll see of him."

Orochimaru smiled. "Bye Kiyoshi- chan, I love you."

"Bye uncle, I'll see you whenever."

"We'll be leaving now. Good day Sasuke- chan."

He shut the door. "Go find a room you like, I'll be down here... School's tomorrow so you better be ready."

End to another chapter... sorry, this one was a bit short and kinda un- needed, but I think I got everyone's personality okay so far... Except Kabuto's 'Orochimaru Obsession' thing... since they just met. The chapters'll get longer, don't worry about that. I promise.

HachiPon~

ja ne. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. sadly..

Time skip!!! Wittle one but still, whooo!!! Team announcement day:

Kiyoshi's pov:

So boringgg. I thought I'd learn something new through out this whole time being here... but no, I knew everything to start with. This academy should rot in the core of the earth. I'm drawing on the chalk board like I always did, everyday. Sasuke sat in his normal spot, and it's just the two of us.

"Kiyoshi, why do you always draw? You're such a loser."

"I'm not wasting trees this way." I drew a swirl.

"You're such a tree hugger. I actually saw you hugging trees once."

"I was measuring the tree trunk, and that was years ago." I groaned. "Just shut up Gay Sauce."

"What?"

"Shut it."

"Did you call me... gay sauce? That doesn't even make sense."

I threw a kunai at him and he hit it away with another kunai.

He chuckled. "Sit down or else you'll get yourself hurt."

I groaned again, erased the board, and plopped myself down in the corner.

"Why down you sit here with me for once. We share a bed, don't we?"

Sakura came in and screamed. You two share a bed!!!"

O.O "I was joking with him, Sakura."

I got up again and sat next to him. "That was once. On the first day I was here, I slept in your bed because your house is huge!"

"You guys live in the same house!!!" A girl squealed... Oh, it's the yaoi fanatic. -___-

"Really? They all decide to come when we're talking about this." I said and banged my head on the table, unintentionally. "Owww." I held my head.

"Idiot, hn."

Sakura started flirting shamelessly with him, then the mob came in.

* * *

"Sasuke- kun!!! eeeep!"

I covered my ears and started drawing again. Hmph, the girls here have no shame. "You girls are all foolish and stubborn."

They paid no attention to me.

"Kiyoshi! Hey, come sit with me." Shikamaru called. "Those girls are troublesome."

"Shut up Shikamaru!!!" Ino yelled.

I leapt from my seat and sat gracefully down next to Shikamaru. "So, Shika- chan, how've you been?"

=_=" I've been okay I guess, but you shouldn't call me that."

"Why not Sh..chaaannn?" Everytime I said a syllable, I got closer to Shikamaru's face, then I flicked his forehead.

He looked shocked, " Kiyoshi- kun, that scared me."

"That's what I intended." I smiled and licked my lips. Gosh, I'm getting it from Orochimaru. "So... getting our teams today, hm?"

He nodded and Hinata came in. "I think the only girl who doesn't push herself onto a guy is her." I pointed to her.

"Probably." He put his head on his arms that were folded on the table and said, "Wake me up when you remember I'm asleep."

I nodded. "Hinata- chan?"

" Huh?" She jumped a little in her seat and turned to look at me. Boy, she looked blind.

"Do _you_ like anyone?"

She blushed profusely and then Naruto barged in. She stiffened and tensed and turned around.

"Sasuke, you bastard!!! I won't lose to you today!"

"Lose to what Naruto- kun? You graduated?" I asked. "There's not much you can lose today..."

He turned over to me and looked- maybe glared at me and then pointed. Hinata flinched. " Kiyoshi- teme, shut up!!! I won't lose to you either!"

My eye twitched. "Since when did I get into this rivalry?"

"The day you fucked me."

"Ahhh!!! Shota!" The yaoi fangirl screamed again.

" Excuse me?"

"The day you ruined my life."

I brought my hands up in defense. "I didn't do anything. I even cook and clean for you."

I flipped out of my seat and laid down on the table, my legs crossed at the ankles and my head propped up on my hands. "You don't even care about me." I pouted cutely.

He blushed and shook his head. "You're so weird in public."

" I just like messing with you." I ruffled his hair and then Naruto squatted next to me, on the table.

"Hmmm." He observed Sasuke closely, then the person behind Naruto pushed him foreward and they kissed. I took a picture.

They pulled apart, gagging. "You idiot."

"Shut up, I didn't like it either."

I sighed. " I love my camera... I'll have to thank Uncle for it." I giggled and kissed it, returning to my seat right before Iruka came in.

"Class, settle down, settle down."

Naruto was sitting next to Sakura who was next to Sasuke. I sat down next to Shikamaru and bug boy, Shino.

Iruka started announcing the teams...

"Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, *Sakura jumps up yelling yay* Uzumaki Naruto *Sakura groaned, Naruto yayed* and since he makes the class students odd amounted, he'll be on your team too, Kiyoshi Shiroi (Pure White)."

All three of them groaned. I smiled. ^^ "Yayyy!!! oh." I woke Shikamaru up.

Later... :

We were all waiting for our sensei and then everyone left except Team 7... -_-

" Could be Hatake Kakashi, he has a reputation of being late."

"Who's Kakashi?" Naruto said while getting a chalk board eraser and says, "Someone wanna help me pull a prank on our sensei?"

"Our sensei'll be too skilled to fall for that."

Just then someone opened the door and the eraser fell on their head and the dust spread throughout the room.

"I knew it, it is Kakashi. ^^" I pointed happily at Kakashi. "Konoha's Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi- sensei!" I jumped up and down.

"The first impression I got of you guys is that I hate all of you... except you." He pointed at me. "I just dislike you."

* * *

"So, each one should introduce yourselves. Hobbies, dreams, goals... things like that."

Sakura raised her hand. " You should go first since you're our sensei, so we know how to do it."

"I could tell you more about him than he could tell you himself." I chuckled.

"Probably..." Kakashi sighed, "Well, to start off, my name is Hatake Kakashi, as that noy stated earlier... Goals, I don't really have any. As for dreams, I don't think I have one... Hobbies, I don't feel like telling you."

I laughed. "I'll go next. Shiroi Kiyoshi. Goals, I'm still young, I don't have any. Hobbies, Annoying Sasuke- chin and teasing Naruto. Dreams? mmm... I guess eating the biggest bowl of rice." I laughed again. "Just kidding... probably becomeing a good ninja, maybe raise a family... and not abandon them." I scowled. Sasuke chuckled. "Shut up Sasuke! You're the one who slammed the door on him!"

"That guy? It didn't seem like he cared anyways. He looked happy he was dumping you into my house."

"You're a liar, he loves me, even now."

"I doubt that."

"At least Itachi didn't kill him."

"Shut up Kiyoshi!"

I punched him. "You always do this. You're such a stupid bastard."

He punched me back, wiping blood from his mouth. " Neither of us have family now, let's just leave it at that."

"You're stupid and insensitive."

"What now?"

"You never listen when I tell you things. At least I listen to you when you cried."

"I never cried."

"Don't you remember? That time you locked yourself in the bathroom?"

"No, I don't."

"You try too hard to act cool."

I ran off the side of the building and flipped so I landed on my feet. Then I threw a kunai with a note attached. It said 'Cook your own food tonight.'

Sasuke's pov:

"Well that was interesting... Was Kiyoshi the one that suddenly decided to live in Konoha? The cute cute little boy that wore ribbons in his hair?"

"Yeah, and sleep in night gowns." Sakura added.

I felt my face heat up, and looked down.

"Doesn't he have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto asked.

They all looked at me, I could feel it... Sakura suddenly hugged, and I glared at the back of her head. " I don't know anything about him." I said bluntly.

Orochimaru's pov:

" Kiyoshi just got his sensei today, and he'll be doing a training excercise tomorrow."

"Good, Hebi- chan might learn a thing or two... is he still adorable like when he was younger?"

Kabuto nodded slowly. "He's adorable."

I smiled and continued working on different jutsu.

Kiyoshi's pov:

I started singing Alumina by Nightmare and I started crying and punching a tree until it shattered. "I wonder what he's doing."

I let myself collapse onto the grass and I closed my eyes... the sun was being blocked and I opened my eyes, I frowned. A fat cat was laying on my chest. "Why're you here."

It let out a hearty **mowww** and licked my nose.

"I'm not in the mood, cat. Hey, aren't you that cat that's owned by that fat lady?.. With the bun?"

It shivered. I laughed, sat up and petted it. Then I heard a whimpy rouw and looked at the small white dog. Akamaru.

"What're _you_ doing here." I glared at it and the cat mow'ed again.

"Akamaru! Come here." Kiba came running through a bush and picked up the dog.

"Kiba, don't let your dog run around. Kitty could've been injured."

He scoffed, "Who cares about mangy cats." He spat and walked off.

"You're all dirty, can I brush you?"

It purred and I took its bow off and got my comb out. I brushed my hair one last time with it and started brushing the cat. I brushed it, then petted it, and brushed it again, then I found a stream a little down the trail and softly cleaned the cat with my hand. She looked adorable. ^^ "You're clean now." She purred and snuggled her head into my neck and I tied the bow back on.

"I know you're going to hate me though..."

I brought her back to the fat lady. " Excuse me ma'am."

"Yes?"

"Maybe if you hug your cat like that less, she'll stay with you for a longer period of time. By the way, I cleaned and brushed your cat for you." ^^

She looked at me, walked away, and continued hugging her cat to death.

-_- People have no manners these days. I sighed, stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Ehhh, it getting late alreadyyy."

I traveled to Shikamaru's secret spot and lie down on the table. I fell asleep....

* * *

I woke up... So darkkk. I sighed and let my eyes adjust. I put in my hebi contacts and looked around. These're pretty handy in the dark. Night vision contacts. My eyes were probably glowing. I jumped down from my earlier location and decided to go home. I took the key from under the plant pot and opened the door, putting the key back in. I sighed again, remembering I have to sleep alone... I just took a blanket out to the couch and watched t.v until morning.


End file.
